Captain Training
by Elvenwolf
Summary: Andrea's back and worse than ever. No, she's the same, but up to the same tricks. I've changed the story a bit, more descriptive. Enemies and space. What could be better?
1. Default Chapter

Hello all,   
I decided my other Andrea stories didn't have a definite point to them, so I decided to try again, hopefully with more detail as once suggested I should try writing.   
And of course, Elina, who is not my character and all credit goes to treasureplanet-gurl, who makes sure that I keep Elina in her character. I give thanks to her, becuase Elina is one of my favourite characters. 

Its starts with them both at sixteen, ignore most of my past stories. Andrea's personality hasn't really changed. I haven't changed any names. They're the same. Some chacracters will come back, but they will be re-introduced.  
I still own Andrea, Amanda, David and Nicole.   
I do not own any of the orignal Treasure Planet characters, example Captain Amelia or Jim. They belong to Disney and I respect that. 

A warning. A bit of swearing. I try not to go overboard, I feel it ruins everything. Umm, may be some wrong themes, but not really. 

Let's go!

Andrea grinned as she left the school. Elina at her righthand side, was smiling as widely as she was. Not captains yet, but two years of training would eventually bring that. To Andrea, it was like a heaven, for no more sitting in boring classes all day, listening to them drone on and on. Not all classes had been boring. Her favourite class had been pistols, where you learned the use of all weapons on a ship. The professer had been excellent, and Andrea would grudgingly admit she learned a decent amount.   
Andrea was dressed in her usual mid calf black boots, along with black denim shorts. Her t-shirt was black and V-necked. Around her neck she wore a silver celtic charm of good luck, and proudly on her head, sat a black tricorner hat, trimmed with silver. Her boot dagger was tucked into her left boot, and silver hoops matched the occasion. Her red brown hair streamed out from under the hat, and her green eyes gleamed with pride.   
Whereas Elina's only differences were biege boots, in considerably better condition than Andrea's battered ones, and a white top. She wore nothing around her neck, though wore a small silver bracelet, that she had been given as a child. Her hat was a tricorner, a dark navy blue with gold trim. Her blond hair was nealty done up, and she and Andrea could have been complete opposites, if not their eyes having the same bright green.   
Andrea jumped unto the high wall and sat up there. Elina followed her.   
"We should be going to the docks now. As great as this is, being late is not a good first impression."   
"Sure it is."   
"Andreeeeea!"   
"Fine, we'll go mother." Elina frowned and her ears flattened.   
"I'm not your mother. Don't be annoying, you're such a brat!"   
"All right, let's go. Don't freak out." Andrea grinned and jumped off the wall ran smack into Tyrel, mix of wolf/human. He had black wolf ears at the top of his head and a bushy wolf tail. His legs were stretched wolf legs, coverd with back fur and his feet were huge wolf paws. He wore brown shorts and an open white shirt. A sword hung at his side, and many daggers. He had a couple of friends beside him, that Andrea disliked, but had no problem with.   
"Watch it, cat!" He snarled at her, his brown eyes unforgiving.   
"Geez Tyrel, why are you in such a bad mood?" Andrea hissed back at him. Elina rolled her eyes. Andrea and Tyrel both managed to anony each other somehow, and could never get along for even one minute. she thought Tyrel was okay. He was a good student, but you didn't want to be in his bad books, which Andrea was always in.   
"Come on, Andrea. Let's go, we're going to be late."   
"Run away, cat. Go catch mice." Andrea's ears flattened.   
"Oh, go get caught in a hunter's trap. You'd be stupid enough to do that, now wouldn't you?" Tyrel snarled. Andrea thought that was rather cruel since it seemd wolves were always getting caught in traps these days, but for Tyrel it didn't matter.   
"Disease carrier."   
"Rabies!"   
"Andrea, lets go now." Elina was not as angry as Andrea, but wasn't about to be late for one of the most important jobs. Her anger was directed at Andrea for being stupid enough to get into a fight. Tyrel grinned.   
"Go away, kitty. Don't get in trouble now." Andrea let her temper get the better of her, grasped her sword but didn't pull it out. She didn't know Tyrel's skill, but imagined he would be pretty good. She simply glared at Tyrel, who grabbed for his sword handle. He motioned to his friends tos tay back.   
"Don't try it, cat." Andrea looked to Elina, who frowned, and knew that Elina would fight on her side, just so Andrea didn't get beaten up for being an idiot. She let go of her sword and turned away. Tyrel nodded, and she followed Elina down the street.   
"Andrea, stop being an idiot. I didn't feel like having to drag you to the docks, you know."   
"No, we'd have to drag Tyrel there so he wouldn't be late." Elina just grinned and they both ran to the docks. 

Tyrel laughed as they left. one of his buddies, who was human motioned to Elina and Andrea running down the street.   
"Look at 'em. Scared like a couple of cats."   
"Shut up, will ya? They're not that bad." A half snake, half human, came up beside him,unfortunatly named, Serpent.   
"You alwayssss pick a fight with that Andrea."   
"It doesn't matter. She's just a brat. Your parents can't get you everywhere." The boys all nodded. Tyrel glanced at his watch.   
"Damn it! We're late!"

Well, it'll get better. It always gets better once you get to the ships. I hope it was better described. 

treasureplanet-gurl, I'm finally back! I hope that I can still have use of your character, Elina. Ah, I would like to know what Elina likes to wear, formal and casual. I tried to choose colors from your stories. 

Well, I can't think of anything else.   
Elvenwolf 


	2. Captains

Hello all, 

This is going good. Good! 

Elina Ailurian, is not my character and all credit goes to treasureplanet-gurl, who makes sure that I keep Elina in her character. 

I own Andrea, Kay, David and Tara. Also, any new characters, or old (grin) show up. Tyrel is mine! As is Serpent. 

I do not own any of the original Treasure Planet characters, example Captain Amelia or Jim. They belong to Disney and I respect that. 

You reviewed! Yay! 

To lyle Mcfarland as always, you answer to every chapter. First one to see this story too! 

treasureplanet-gurl: Yay! and thanks! Sorry new stories haven't been up sooner, but I've been always debating about which ones were really good, etc. I'm glad to use Elina again, and tell me if I do something wrong with her character. 

snow-jemima : hello! I've never met you before, so glad to have a new reviewer! Thanks! 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

"Curses upon this confusing town!" 

"You've lived here all your life. You know the alleyways as well as I do." 

"I know. I just like to complain. Any ways, where are we supposed to meet?" 

"By the other cadets, genius." Elina motioned to the group standing at attention. Andrea and Elina joined them, straightening up, right hand grasping left wrist, a soldier's position. The stood for about five minutes, until Andrea got bored. 

"Okay, Elina, now this is really boring! and were not even late! Look Tyrel isn't here!" 

"Would you stop it with Tyrel? It shouldn't matter so much. And be quiet. Here they come." 

Four figures approached the group. Three they knew quite well. The head master and head mistress. Harold and Jane Kriner, two Flightwings. Flightwings, being an amazing race that had huge vampiric wings, and were quick and rather sly. The wings could be hidden and they looked like normal humans. An ancient fable told that they could rant the power of flight and wings to anyone who did a great deed that impressed the universe. They were middle aged and could answer any retort from a cadet with wit and criticism. The next one was known by everyone, General and Head commander of the Navy, Sir Mark Edward Labas. He was a proud human, for he was the first fully human to take the job and succeed. The last a mysterious female, who wore a dark cloak, a completely black captain's hat, and black leather boots. You couldn't see her face, or tell what species she was. 

"Whose she?" Andrea muttered to Elina, a practice she had been working on for the past few years. You could barely see her lips move and had to have very good ears to hear what she was saying. 

"I don't know." Elina mouthed, which Andrea understood completely. She nodded and looked at the commanders. They talked amongst themselves about the cadets, while the mysterious female stayed aloof. Andrea caught herself staring at her, and almost looked away, when she made quick hand movements. She quickly realized what they meant. Universal sign language. 

_Hello. I see you can understand me. We'll talk later." _

Andrea nodded and turned her attention to the Head mistress. Just as she was about to speak, Tyrel showed up. The head mistress nodded to him and spoke. 

"It's nice of you all to show up. I wasn't expecting such a crowd." Jane was rather laid back, and used slang. She dealt out punishments and corrected people quickly but had a friendly ease to it, and was more likable then her husband. No one laughed at her comment and she sighed. "At ease cadets, but keep your attention here." They all loosened up, and laughed softly. 

"Today you are fully graduated crew man, free to take any position but captain, unless you charter your own vessel in the future." The one advantage to captain training. You became a fully qualified captain and the navy would give you a job, or at least a decent ship. Harold seemed proud of his speech. Andrea rolled her eyes. She'd been here every two years and listened to him say that from the Legacy. Jane cut in, who hated long boring speeches and never attended lectures her husband gave for cadets. 

"Since you know who we are, might as well introduce the rest. To my right is Head and Commander of the Navy, Sir Mark Edward Labas." Labas nodded to the group. Everyone nodded back and Jane grinned. "As you well know. Now to more entertaining matters, here to my left is Captain Sasha Marks." The cloaked figure nodded and her hands told Andrea she said hello. Jane had a sad smile as she continued. "Captain Marks is deaf. She can read lips and do sign language. unfortunately, the translator didn't show up." 

Andrea couldn't hold her self back. She went though the crowd up front. "I know sign language. I could translate for her if she wishes." 

Jane spoke. "Very well then. She turned and whispered something in Harold's ear. 

Captain Marks hands became a flurry of motion. Andrea understood easily and voiced for her. "I'm pleased to be here. A fine group of cadets. But do not get ahead of yourselves. Two years is long time and along the way there will be many tests. Some will be fake put up by the Navy to challenge you. Some will be real, and dangerous. This is no game. Space is a dangerous and you must know the risks." 

The cadets all nodded. Andrea moved to the back of the group, shaken up because public speaking unnerved her, and took her place beside Elina. 

"Now wasn't the amusing?" Elina smiled and they waited for directions. 

"Since we're too lazy to read the list, we've pinned it on the bulletin board in the Weapons Hall. Get running." Andrea exchanged a glance with Elina and they took off. Above them, the Head Master and Mistress followed flying. Captain Marks was also flying, her face still covered. Two Flightwing cadets were also flying ahead of them. A lone Eaglewing, was beating them all, her powerful feathered wings, taking her easily through the air. Andrea put on more speed, Elina easily keeping up with her. 

"I know a short cut." Elina mouthed. Andrea nodded and let Elina take the lead. The whole group was following them. Elina cut into an alley and Andrea followed. The group gained a new leader and passed them easily. Elina kept running and ran into an open door. 

"Bill! We're borrowing your boards!" The atmosphere of the place was horrible. it was a workshop, that was dark and a complete mess of parts and boards. 

"Get out Elina! Grab a couple of boards and get out!" The voice appeared form the top of a ladder, leading to Andrea had no idea. 

"You have strange friends." She told Elina, as Elina shoved junk around trying to find a good board. 

"No, Here catch." Andrea caught the board easily. "Bill is an old family friend." Elina picked up a board and walked out. "Not a great personality, but he has awesome boards." Elina paused to grin evilly. "They never said we couldn't fly with mechanical help." 

Andrea dropped her board and kicked it into gear. It hovered at calf level. Elina did the same with her board. Andrea didn't bother asking, she just jumped on and went up. As soon as she was high enough, Andrea kicked into forward and realized the board had no sail. It was the new style of boarding. The whole board was solar powered, but the trick was to stay on. 

"Elina?" Andrea's voice had a touch of hysteria. Elina flew up beside Andrea grinning, easily controlling the board. 

"Just stay balanced. Speed will help. Now add some speed!" 

Andrea, feeling a better reward would have been to just slow down, added speed and gained confidence. She could see the Head Master and Mistress up ahead, with the two Flightwing cadets, but not the Eaglewing. They passed easily. Andrea keeping her balance and Elina doing a bunch of tricks, going into dangerous spins that by now she could easily pull out of. 

They say the building and began to descend. Andrea let her board slow down easily, so she could jump off and Elina who had come down with tremendous speed, was already running into the hall. Andrea shut off the board, picked it up and pursued. 

Down the hall, the Eaglewing was already there. She was grinning. 

"Hey Crystal. What's the news?" 

"Captain Gregory Larns." Crystal tossed them the list. Elina caught it and poured over it. "There's a riddle but I figured it out. We go back to the docks and meet on the commander's ship. Hey, you used boards!" 

"How else did we get here so fast? I like Larns. He's a bit slack, but you can learn." Andrea answered playfully and stared at Elina who was celebrating. 

"Guess who I got?" Andrea mock frowned and knew very well who Elina had gotten. She would never admit to Elina, but Elina seemed to be exactly like Andrea's own mother, with a twist of something different. 

"Let me guess. The great captain Amelia!" Elina grinned. 

"Yep! But I don't know who this captain is you got." Elina pointed at the list. 

"Gimme that!" Andrea grabbed the list, and stared at her own name and the name listed beside it. "Captain Deya Brinks. Whose she?" 

"No idea. She must be good, though." 

"Whatever." Andrea glanced at the list. "Ha, you're with Tyrel!" 

"Unlike shallow you, I think Tyrel's a good cadet with a slight attitude problem. Get over yourself, Andrea." 

Andrea and Elina went outside, started up the boards. Andrea got the hang of a no sail board and found her mind wandering. The two Flightwings waved as they began to descend. Andrea saluted and went back to her whirlwind of a mind. _ Who is this Deya Brinks? How come I've never heard of her before? _

Elina watched Andrea carefully, trying to judge what she was thinking. Andrea had her emotion shield up, where her face was absolutely blank, you could get no idea on her thoughts or feelings. Elina shook her head. She didn't feel like fighting. 

They both stuck to their own thoughts. it was one thing to appreciate about their friendship, they could both be silent for hours, not needing to talk. 

They landed, and carried the boards, knowing exactly where to go. The Head Master and Mistress were back on the Commander's ship. The commander was no where in sight, but a score of captains were standing there, all at attention. Behind each one stood their first mate. 

Andrea paused at the ramp leading up onto the ship. "Ready?" She asked Elina. 

"As always." They both nodded and walked up. Tyrel was already there with Serpent. 

"Great." Andrea muttered, and added loudly. "So cheaters, how goes the back stabbing?" The captains turned towards their conversation and Andrea knew to stay civil, knowing many of their faces. 

"We were late because we had already checked the lists before we came." Andrea was impressed but knew better than to admit it. She remained with her cold face. 

"Good for you, aren't you smart." 

"I know I am. Compared to most cats, I mean people." Tyrel gave her a sneer, Andrea frowned then grinned in response. 

"And you did find out who your captain is, didn't you?" 

"Yes, so?" 

"She's a Cascona like myself. Good job, loser and she's standing on this ship right now. Probably heard all of this lovely conversation." 

"I'm not against Casconas, brat. I just don't like you." Tyrel had lost some of his confidence, though and Andrea could only let herself be cruel, savoring the moment. 

Andrea gave him a sign language sign that basically was to tell him to go away quite rudely, and turned her back on him. He laughed and slunk away with Serpent following. 

The commander went over to Tyrel and Serpent bringing them back over to Andrea and Elina, who blatantly ignored them. Crystal landed beside them, grinning and seconds later, the two Flightwings appeared. The Commander addressed the group, not seeming to have that much interest. The Headmaster and Mistress stood off to the side, watching closely. 

"Well, there's seven of you now, so your captains have been given pictures of you and they should know you and perhaps you've already heard of them. We have many new ones this year, from distant galaxies. Dismissed." 

The cadets all walked away. Elina tapped Andrea's shoulder. "I can see Captain Amelia over there, so I'm going to report. Hang around, and then we'll find whoever your captain is, okay?" 

Andrea nodded and followed Elina towards her own mother. She carefully made her face into a look of admiration, and respect. 

Andrea noticed Captain Marks nearby and said hello in sign language. Captain Marks, though you couldn't see her face, seemed to be amused and answered strangely and told Andrea to turn around. Andrea spun around and nearly crashed into Tyrel, who had been stalking behind her, ready to scare her. His face turned into surprise and he slunk away. Andrea found the whole encounter weird, and motioned a thanks and went over to Elina, who was greeting Amelia. 

"Captain Amelia. Elina Ailurian, cadet." Amelia kept her own face still, though she already knew Elina very well, and was delighted when she found out that she would be training her. Elina would be one of the best, with proper training. Amelia turned to Andrea, who had an excellent face of respect and admiration. 

"Andrea Randon, cadet, friend of Elina Ailurian." Amelia nodded. 

"Very well. Cadet Ailurian, I expect you on the RLS Legacy tomorrow at nine sharp." 

"Yes, ma'am." Andrea found this interaction of keeping social respect boring, and wandered away. She studied the quality of the ship, examining the wood, and found it rather inadequate. 

"Cadet Randon, I presume?" Andrea turned, and almost fell over with shock. She immediately mentally slapped herself. It was a simple human about 25, looking like a pop princess. Her T-shirt claimed Pop Princess, along with beige capris with some pink stitching and odd in fashion shoes that looked like after one hour on a ship would be scraps. The worst was that she had typical long blonde hair that was prefect. Andrea had never met any Navy official like this and had the right to be shocked. Elina showed up beside her and gaped. 

"Yes. Andrea Randon. And you are?" Andrea regained composure and let curiosity take over. 

"First mate to Captain Brinks. Also known as Leah Tarns." Leah had a look of Aren't I the Greatest on, and Andrea couldn't help but be as stone cold as possible. 

"Where's Captain Brinks?" Andrea asked, keeping an air of not caring. 

"Oh, she couldn't come. Something about her boa being ill or something." Leah said in a sing song voice. "But she sent me. Tomorrow at nine. It doesn't matter if you're early or late." 

"Then what's the point of giving me a time?" 

"It some sorta rule, those two people over there insisted we enforce." Andrea openly gaped. This woman must be insane. Humans were some of the most depressing species ever, yet this one was chipper and annoying. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Andrea slapped herself mentally and regained composure. 

"Wait, I don't know your ship, Miss Tarns.!" 

"Oh right. It's Missy Tarns. The ships is three down from the Legacy. Go to the left." 

"I'll know it by name, tell me the name!" Leah gave Andrea a confused look. 

"Ships have names? Oh right. I really don't know. See you tomorrow!" Leah left the ship, leaving Andrea confused as ever. She turned to Elina, who was laughing. 

"It's some big show. It has to be!" 

"Right, Elina. Well, I'm tired and found this rather pointless, so let's get out of here." Elina could only nod in agreement. 

They left the ship, calmly. Andrea was confused, and just hoped that this Captain Brinks, has half a brain. 

Well, umm, I guess that's it for now. treasureplanet-gurl, get writing, waiting for you to update. 

Thanks to all! 

Elvenwolf of the Dark Citadel 


End file.
